


Stumble, And Join The Dark

by creatureofhobbit



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: How Ivy was recruited





	Stumble, And Join The Dark

In that moment, Ivy had looked at Winter and wondered how things could have been different. 

Here was someone who cared; someone who turned out for the rally, who made her voice heard, who would obviously do anything to make sure Hillary Clinton won, as opposed to Ally, choosing to vote for Jill Stein as a protest, arguing that their state was a lock for her anyway and what difference did it make? That was exactly the kind of argument that was always gonna get that vile man elected. Ally should have been here, should have been making her voice heard for Clinton. But she was staying home for stupid reasons, probably her fears again. Ivy knew she was supposed to be sympathetic, but sometimes she felt like she was hearing the same things over and over again. Clowns all the time, and it wasn’t as if clowns were anything they came across on a regular basis. There were times when she struggled to be patient with it. Like the time one of Oz’s friends had his birthday party at the circus and it was a day Ivy had a big function on at the restaurant. She’d had to ask Tom next door to drop Oz off because Ally wouldn’t go near the clowns. When it got to the point where it was impacting on their lives that much, it was going too far.

If Ally had been at that rally, Ivy wasn’t sure what use she would have been anyway, when that Trump-voting asshole had grabbed her. She’d have freaked out, which wouldn’t have been helpful to Ivy in the moment. But Winter, she took action. She was there with her plan to take that asshole and lock him up, stop him attacking any other women that night as well as stop one more person voting for Trump. In the moment, Winter was exactly what Ivy needed.

Ivy didn’t know how that guy had gotten out. But when she went into the store a few days later, saw that guy working there minus his hand, she felt no remorse. Hell, he wouldn’t be grabbing anyone else’s pussy with that hand again. As she walked away, part of her wondered what kind of person she was becoming, that she could feel that way towards a fellow human being. But the feeling didn’t last long. Ivy held on to the moment where she had taken control in a world where she was fast feeling that everything was slipping out of her grasp, where she had no control any more in Trump’s America where she felt so out of place.

She’d seen Winter again not long afterwards, with her brother, Kai. Winter had introduced them, told him about how Ivy and Winter had worked together, and Kai had said that while he wasn’t a Clinton voter, he’d respected the fact that Ivy had taken the action she did, and that she could take back control, if she joined with him. “No one’s ever gonna grab your pussy like that again,” Kai had said. “And as for your wife, it sounds like she’s dragging you down. You don’t have to let that happen. I can help you there.”

If she had any regrets at all, it was for the impact it would have on Oz, wishing he hadn’t had to be the one to see the video Winter had sent, and hating the upheaval the separation from Ally would cause him. But when he was older, she would help him to understand. One day, he would know how his mother had taken the world into her own hands, to make it somewhere she wanted to live again.


End file.
